Love The Way You Lie
by sexy17
Summary: This is a story based on love the way you lie part 2. Its about how destructive love can be and yet there might me more than meets the eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I just heard part 2 to Love the way you lie with Eminem and Rihanna and thought that it would make a cool angsty story for Sasuke and Sakura. Anywho, I wanna make it a three part story so jus tell me what you think and next I will put the second part to this with Sasuke's POV.**

**Unfortunately I don't own Naruto or the characters therein.**

**The song is Love the way you lie part 2 =)**

**This is Sakura's story.**

_On the first page of our story_

_The future seemed so bright_

Thinking back to the beginning always leaves me nostalgic. I remember the first time seeing him and knowing instantly that he would play a major role in my life. He was someone of great importance even then. Everyone wanted to bask in his presence, in his glory, yet we would all be left with that sour feeling that we were unworthy.

I was always shy back then. Insecure and uncomfortable in my own skin. I was at that stage where I was not a child yet not yet a woman. It was because of these things that I would always admire him from afar. I was too afraid and felt too unworthy. Then one bleaky afternoon while walking home, it began to rain and I had no umbrella nor was there any shelter nearby. I continued to walk. Then I felt it. That tingle down my spine as my hair stood on edge and I knew, without hesitation or doubt that he was near. Looking up there he was, perfection even drenched with his bangs hanging in his eyes. He stood there staring at me in the rain and I slowly walked up to him.

"_**If I had to wait on you to make the first move we would be stuck in this stupid game of looking."**_

I was confused yet excited. It must have shown in my face as he slowly leant forward and kissed me. I was shocked, happy and yet a bit disappointed. I had always pictured my first kiss to be perfect, with my dream guy on our dream date with candles and probably a nice love song in the background. But here I was with my dream guy in the pouring rain. The kiss was awkward and not at all as they said it would be in the romance novels and from eavesdropping on the other girls in my class. On meeting his lips my nose had crashed into his nose, our foreheads bumped and his lips were slightly chapped. It was far from perfect and yet I wouldn't change any part of it. It was flawed and real and that gave me hope. As anything that's perfect is nothing but an illusion and would never last. In that kiss I built my hopes and future. I sealed my fate.

_Then this thing turned out so evil_

_I don't know why I'm still surprised_

I had known that there would be people out there that would not accept us being together. Let's face it with Sasuke being the closest thing to a god and me being almost invisible at school it hit a lot people at hindsight. One these people was my best-friend since birth Ino. We had been through so much together and yet she was the total opposite of me. Tall with the body of a model, outgoing and beautiful, she was the type of girl boys like Sasuke would go far. I had confessed these insecurities to her the night Sasuke kissed me and she told me not to worry, that we were good together and that he might actually love me. Two days later I found Ino giving Sasuke a blow-job at the back of the gymnasium. I ran

It was the first time in my life I had ever considered committing suicide. It was also the night I began drinking. Sasuke found me the next morning at the park bench hung over and a complete mess.

"_**She's not worth it. I don't like her. If I did I would be with her and not you…I'm sorry."**_

And just like that I forgave him and lost a lifelong friend.

_Even angels have their wicked schemes_

_And you take that to new extremes_

I met his best-friend Naruto that same day. I was surprised. When I met him I instantly thought of sunshine and little kids. He was full of so much joy and happiness, I couldn't help but wonder what he was doing, being friends with someone like Sasuke. That Friday the three of us went to a house party. I had excused myself to use the bathroom. On exiting I heard some noises in the room next to the bathroom. Getting curious I peeked through the cracked door to see Sasuke and a random girl stripping in front of him. I could feel the hurt and pain rushing forward, and I could not look away. He took out a blindfold and told her to put it on. She did with no hesitation and then I saw Naruto step out of the shadows with a smirk ob his face while eying the naked girl. He signaled to Sasuke to leave the room and he started to caress the girl. I hurried away feeling both disgusted and happy. Sasuke wasn't cheating on me.

_But you'll always be my hero_

_Even though you've lost your mind_

Despite Sasuke and I being a couple, there were some kids who thought it was cool to still bully me. One boy in particular who I can't remember decided it would be funny to put a pack of chewed gum in my hair during second period. I ran to the bathroom crying. Tenten a girl from that class who had always been nice to me and one of the few girls who weren't obsessed with my boyfriend followed me and help me cut the ruined hair. When I finally came out I saw a crowd forming a circle in front of the classroom. I pushed my way through and saw Sasuke pummeling the boys face repeatedly. It was disfigured and his had was cut and he wasn't stopping even though the boy was unconscious. I ran and hugged him from being begging him to stop. He stopped instantly mid punch and turned to me with blood covering his face. I think in that moment I fell in love with him.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's alright because I like the ways it hurts_

_Just gonna stand and hear me cry_

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

Fast forwarding to the present is never a pretty journey. On leaving high-school we both got accepted to Yale, with me doing medicine and him business. He bought a condo and we moved in together. It good the first couple months but then it started to change. I would get so angry and burnt up about almost everything and he would be indifferent to it. I would hear rumors about what he was doing behind my back and cry about and he would look away while telling me some stupid lie.

_Now there's gravel in our voices_

_Glasses shattered from the fight_

The sweet words of young love disappeared behind the shouting and curses we would through at each other. We would smash furniture and utensils and on the rare occasions even break walls in our blinded rage. These moments and fights seemed to pop up more and more.

_In this tug of war you'll always win_

_Even when I'm right_

Whenever we fought no matter who started it or who was at fault I would always concede first. Hated not talking to him. I hated not being able to touch him or hear his voice. I just simply hated not feeling loved.

_Cause you feed me fables from your hand_

_With violent words and empty threats_

_And it's sick that all these battles are what keeps me satisfied_

He slowly started to tell me lies during the second semester of our first year. It would be about little things, like if he failed a test and was ashamed to if he cheated on me at the frat party he went to. He would get so defensive and angry. Then the threats slowly started to slip in. he would threaten to kill me or himself or both of us. He would threaten to lock me away so that I could never leave him and in between tell me how much loved him. And I hated how happy it made me feel. He needed me as much as I needed him. And in the aftermath we make love. Strong, hard steamy angry passionate love.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's alright because I like the ways it hurts_

_Just gonna stand and hear me cry_

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_So maybe I'm a masochist_

_I try to run_

_But I don't want to ever leave_

_Till the walls are going up in smoke with all the memories _

The first time he hit me I thought of leaving. My eye was black and my cheek throbbed and I was sloppily throwing random clothes in my suitcase. And then I caught a picture of us kissing. I sat on the bed holding that picture and that's how he came home to find me. He hugged me and kissed and said he would never hit me again… I knew that was a lie.

**Plz review so I can know if I should continue or stop…..thx much**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I finally decided to do the second part to this trilogy. I've been really for reviews and I am so grateful to the little I receive and I just love the feedback so I have decided to put you guys out of your misery and continue this story.!**

**Oh fyi, I have another song based story floating in my noggin so hopefully before 2011 you guys will see it. At the end of this trilogy I will give a sneak preview so plz tell me what ya think when u see it. Thnx much XOXO**

**Sasuke's POV**

_This morning, you wake, a sunray hits your face__  
__smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction__  
__hush baby, speak softly, tell me you're awfully sorry that you__  
__pushed me into the coffee table last night so I can push you off me_

The aftermaths of our fights were the climax of our relationship to me. I hated perfection so much it sickens me to look at it. I am seen as the perfect guy, smart good looking and rich. That's what everyone saw in me but her. She sees my flaws and embraces me with open arms. She knows the depth or corruption I am capable of and yet she still loves me. She's not the most beautiful of girls, in fact some would even say that she is plain looking, but to me, seeing her with her tearstained face, makeup melted and nose a blotchy red, I have never felt so much love at anything else. Whenever we fight there is a lot of destruction in its wake. Lots of liquor and most definitely lots of hot angry sex. The morning after our fight I would wake to her softly calling to me apologizing, trying to hug me and it felt so sickeningly sweet I pushed her off in disgust. Doesn't she know me by now?

___try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me__  
__run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy _

_baby, without you, I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me__  
__then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me___

The worst she could ever do after I shout at her is to run from me or ignore me. For all my perfection to the outside world to my family I am seen as the second fiddle to my perfect older brother. That's where my hatred for perfection stems from, or so said the psychiatrist I used to see when I was 14 before I fucked her senseless during of our sessions and her boss walked in o find me soaking her face with my cum. Fucking bitch. But to Sakura I am always number one, even after she met Itachi. So for her to walk away from me is a like a swift kick in the gut, and I would end up following her like a lost puppy, stalking her like a shadow. Because when it's all said and done without her I am nothing, lost and without aim or purpose. Everyone always thinks that she is the one dependent on me, but the truth is _I NEED HER._

_then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the__  
__destructive path that we're on, two psychopaths but we__  
__know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's backs__  
__that we'll have each other's backs, cause we're that lucky__  
__together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills,__  
__you hit me twice, yeah, but who's counting__  
__I may have hit you three times, I'm startin' to lose count__  
_

No matter how much times we hurt each other, there is always that sick sense of longing and love that allows for us to forgive each other. The first time I hurt her was with that blond friend of her's, Ano, Mino or something like that. When she found out Sakura and I were an item she said she had something important to tell me behind the stands of the gym, something concerning Sakura and I thought what the heck, she is after all her best friend. What I did not expect was for her to tell me that Sakura was so wrong for me and that she was better, that I should leave Sakura for her. I looked at her and saw what everyone else saw, a pretty blonde with a perfect figure and an award winning smile and something inside me snapped. I wanted to dirty her, I wanted to ruin this perfect little blonde bitch who called herself Sakura's bestfriend. I told her if she wanted me she would have to suck my cock. She looked at me with a coy expression that probably did wonders to the other boys but made me angrier just seeing it. For a reply she dropped to her knees unzipped my pants and pulled my dick out. She looked at it shocked by the size and immediately started to suck it. She was very good with her hand and mouth and in no time I felt that tingle that I was close, but then I felt that other tingle that one that travelled all the way down my spine letting me know Sakura was close by and looking up from the view of the bitch sucking me, I saw the back of Sakura running and knew she saw this. Angry I pulled out my dick and splattered my cum all over the bitch's face, hair and clothes. But it wasn't enough so I pushed until I felt it, and pissed all over and well. When I was done all I saw was dirty little blonde slut looking up smiling in my face. She asked if this meant that we were together and I just laughed in her face. I told her I wouldn't condescend to be seen in public with skum like her and after zipping myself up left to find Sakura.

After that incident we fell more and more in love. The first time we fought in college she hit her hard across my face. She was furious for I had been sleeping with one her friends behind her back. The girl apparently wanted more than sneaking and thought by telling Sakura she would get it. But she would learn like they all do that no matter what happened even if I ended up fucking you I would come back home to make love to Sakura, because at the end of the day she has my heart in the palm of her hands. The first time I hit haunts me to this day. I was so angry after seeing that boy touch her. It wasn't the last time but each time I see the results of my hands on her body and cold dread fills me and I can't help but wonder, what kind of monster am I?

_but together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain__  
__our love is crazy, we're nuts, but I refused counseling__  
__this house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand__  
__square feet of it to the ground, ain't shit you can do about it__  
__with you I'm in my fucking mind, without you, I'm out it_

Naruto had been witness to one of fights having spent the night after going to a party close by and getting pissed drunk. He was shocked at what he saw and heard and recommended I do counseling because he knows us so well and know that I am the source of most of problems. The one time I saw her packing to leave me I was so scared, so terrified I threatened to burn everything down because it meant nothing without her. Because with her I might seem slightly unhinged but without her I a fucking crazy, deranged, psychotic, because she owns me, body, mind, heart and soul.


End file.
